All of my dreams
by Nana Loup
Summary: It's the wedding of Victoire and Teddy. Dominique thinks about it. About her, her sister and her love to Teddy.


**Author's note:** Hello! This is my first story in English. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>ALL OF MY DREAMS<br>**

"You look very beautiful," I whisper and watch my sister from her head to her feet.

She turns around and smiles. "Thanks. Madame Malkin did a great job."

I nod slowly. "Where's Teddy?"

She shakes her head and looks at me the way she would watch a dirty hippogriff. "The man is not allowed to see his girlfriend before the ceremony."

"Oh, yeah, of course."

She takes my hands in hers. "You just have to learn a few things, Dominique. But if you did it, you'll find the right one."

I nod. She says it for four years now, and nothing happened. Nothing.

And she? Victoire, my big sister? Well, she's wonderful. It's clear, when she opens her mouth.

In Hogwarts, everybody liked her. When she came into the room, everybody turned around and the boys started flirting with her.

She was the beautiful Ravenclaw-queen. The pretty Ravenclaw-queen.

And my? I was her stupid little sister, Dominique Weasley. I haven't got mum's blond hair, my hair is red and ragged, like dad's. I'm the little Gryffindor girl, who just can play Quidditch and talk too much.

The little stupid sister of Victoire.

I think, I'll always stay in her shadow.

Today, Victoire marries Ted Lupin. Of course they are very sweet together and they … well, they just match.

I liked Teddy too, about three years ago. But now, he has a relationship with my sister. There's no place for me.

* * *

><p>"Dominique, hurry up!" my mum screams and I dash quickly to my chair.<p>

Everybody is here. All of my many aunts and uncles, my cousins and Teddy's family … eh, his grandma.

I'm nervous. Victoire and Teddy are marrying today! I have to be Victoire's witness … don't know why.

Teddy seems to be very nervous. He stands at the front of the tent and watches the door everytime.

I watch him. He is so … well, I don't know how to say.

_~Flashback~_

_I'm the last person who comes into a house. Well, it's clear. Weasley is at the end of the alphabet.  
>"Weasley, Dominique!" Professor McGonagall calls.<br>I swallow and sit down at the chair. The hat is on my head.  
>I wait for the quiet voice, but after a second, the hat screams: "GRYFFINDOR!"<br>Okay … it was quickly!  
>I stand up and go to the Gryffindor-table, where the other Gryffindors are clapping, and sit down.<br>After a speech, we can eat. But before I am able to take something to eat, I hear a voice next to my ear.  
>"Hey, Gryffindor! Congratulations!"<br>I turn around. "Vic, Teddy!"  
>My sister and my best friend are smiling.<br>"Now, everybody have another house. I'm a Hufflepuff, Vic is a Ravenclaw and you're a Gryffindor," Teddy explains and I smile.  
>"I'm proud of being a Gryffindor!"<em>

_~Flashback end~_

Music sounds.

All of the guests turn around and watch Victoire, who comes in with our dad. She looks so beautiful.

I watch Teddy. He looks like the happiest man in the world.

_~Flashback~_

_I'm thirteen years old and sit on the bottom of a corridor. Teddy sits next to me and starres to the wall.  
>"Teddy … it's not an individual case, that you and Vic are arguing."<br>He grumbles. "Yeah, I know. But I hate it, that we have to argue because of so … stupid things! Do you understand me?"  
>I nod quickly. "Of course!"<br>He watches me a few seconds. "No, you don't. You're just a … little, stupid girl. I'm sorry, Dominique."  
>I'm a … what? I watches Teddy like a hippogriff with three heads. He is just one year older than me! And … why I'm suddenly stupid? He always told me that he think that I'm a really clever girl. How I plan my moves in Quidditch, I mean.<br>"But ..."  
>He declines. "Sorry, Dominique. I'm just angry."<br>Angry because of Victoire, yeah. And I'm his container bin._

_~Flashback end~_

Teddy takes her hand and dad sits down. He really looks like a proud father. He's proud of Victoire. Just of Victoire.

I'm eighteen years old, have no Education, I am just a Quidditchplayer. I have no boyfriend, no really good marks and … I have a wonderful sister.

The man starts talking, talking about Vic's and Teddy's love, about marrying each other and the luck of a family.

I watch the bottom in front of my feet.

_Teddy is marrying Victoire._

The word of consent comes …

_Teddy is marrying my sister._

Victoire says "Yes."

_MY Teddy is marrying my sister._

I direct my attention to Teddy.

Don't say yes, Teddy!

He opens his mouth.

NO! Stop, Teddy! It's wrong! Don't take my sister! Just turn around and watch the other side! Just … look at me! Well, I'm not perfect, but I'm … I'm … Dominique?

Look at me one more time, before you disappear.

What about all the years with me? Are they nothing for you?

"Yes."

_Yes … yes … yes …_

I take a deep breath. It happened.

He smiles at Victoire and kisses her.

_Thanks for your honest answere._


End file.
